


Tragically Lucky

by gerank



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Boys In Love, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Size Difference, oliver is so tender with elio, soft and sweet, sweetness all over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerank/pseuds/gerank
Summary: I feel this. They both thought quietly, in unison.





	Tragically Lucky

He was nothing Oliver had ever seen before. Nothing Oliver had ever or could ever even hope for. He was a quiet beauty with a heavy façade of snark. He was soft and sweet alone beneath him, so tragically beautiful.

The lost boy eyes Elio had were rimmed a tired pink. The ice blue in his eyes went nearly black every time his pupils dilated with every soft tentative little move Oliver decided to make. So enraptured in this warmth, their warmth together. This depth of something more than the press of their bodies. A depth hidden deep beneath the thin layer of skin covering their ribs.

Oliver couldn’t matter of factly say for sure but he was clued in on the soft but rhythmic thud of Elio’s chest that his heart was pumping just as fast as his own. A flower blooming like never before.

I feel this. They both thought quietly, in unison.

Oliver’s used smile isn’t there. It’s hidden. Too focused in Elio to think of smiling. His emotion was already written deep all over his features, the tense line of his brows, the soft open look in his irises.

Elio was surprisingly even tinier without clothes on, Oliver figures as he guides a narrow thigh to rest on the curve of his hip. He runs his large palm across them, feeling the muscles tense and softly quirk with teenage nervousness.

“You’re sure? Baby” he asks quietly, too soft to be heard even over a mouse skittering across carpet.

Elio either is a mind reader, or most likely a lip reader, and answers back just a slight more clearer “I’m okay.” With a curved up, needy little press of his lips “I’m sure.” The ‘I’m’ coming out all murmured, soft and slurred.

It’s enough for Oliver. He smiles, tender and secretive down at the boy with the chestnut brown locks.

“So beautiful” he whispers, clearly this time, whilst dragging the nub of his pointer finger down the swell of Elio’s bottom lip. Just as he did previously when they were in similar positions, Elio splayed outside on the grass beside him. Clovers all nestled in his hair he remembers.

It’s not really like that now, even softer somehow. The only light cascading upon them is the fleeting moonlight. Shadows dancing across the curve of Elio’s button nose with the curtains delicately flapping in the wind. The crack of the open window, about two inches wide helping cool the room down from their heated breathes.

It’s blurry from there. Elio’s thighs part like the easiest give of homemade jelly. His arms are tight and needy the way they grasp desperately at Oliver’s shoulders, like an unnoticed premonition of this moments fleeting.

Oliver is just a soul longing clingy, even if he hides it better. Lifting a smooth, lithe little thigh, right under the knee, Elio’s limbs feel as light as a tea cup. Oliver leans down on his haunches, pressing slow wet kisses to the inner portion of the moon cream colored thigh.

“Please” Elio hiccups, soft and jittery like his slightly shaking legs. Cool from the air, but it’s his nerves that are making goosebumps rise across his skin.

Somewhere Elio managed to find lube, because it’s pressed quickly into Oliver’s palm.

“Please." Elio states this time, gentle and inviting. Soft like his lips.

“Yes” Oliver nods, coaxing Elio’s lithe legs apart, feeling the shape of his calves while doing so.

The lube is cold and too much when he squirts it messily upon his fingers. But it’s okay, better even, Elio needs and deserves all the extra lubrication for this. He always deserves the best.

“Tell me if I’m hurting you” Oliver tells him assertively. It’s worry filled, but he hides that part of it.

“You won’t” Elio promises, those dreamy eyes shaped huge like saucers, full of trust and all the love Oliver can’t fully give.

“Let me know” Oliver asserts, needing him to listen.

Elio shuts his eyes tightly, nodding with a barely audible gasp as Oliver’s finger trails warm and wet now up his thigh. He uncaps the lube again, applying pressure to the plastic and dribbling more onto where Elio is just as pink as his mouth.

“Ah- cold” he gasps, it is more of a surprised reaction than a complaint.

Oliver tentatively circles the soft supple skin between Elio’s cheeks. He’s smooth all between his thighs. Little angel hairs and cinnamon tinted freckles are scattered down his legs and ass cheeks.

He presses his fingertip inside with a moment’s hesitation.

A fleeting thought crosses Oliver’s mind. This is real. This is Elio, basking himself in complete vulnerability, all for you.

All for me, Oliver thinks.

And slides inside. It’s unexplainably warm, so soft like his inners are made out of bubblegum. It fits him.

Elio’s face is nearly unreadable, but it’s still almost fully content besides the slight frown tightening his eyebrows. He’s not flinching so Oliver assumes he can’t be stretching him too much too soon.

Oliver presses it in and out, in and out. A couple times till the give around his single digit is up to his liking. Elio’s nice and wet inside now from the excess lubricate, they both appreciate it.

Adding another, it’s more difficult, even tighter than before, which is impressive because Oliver didn’t think that was possible. It was, it seems as he gently presses inside. After a couple slow jabs of his fingers, curling and scissoring, Elio gets loose enough to add the last necessary finger inside.

Oliver hears a small hiss, air being inhaled shakily through Elio’s teeth. He furrows his brows and watches the boy’s face carefully. It’s tense with Elio’s body and thighs locking up.

“Hurts a little” Elio admits, breathe taken from his teenage smoker lungs.

Oliver nods, keeping the movement of his fingers minimal to elevate any pain from the stretch. He’d never hurt his Elio.

He’d never hurt Elio. He’s not his however. Oh does he wish he could be for eternity.

He peppers soothing mouthy kisses along Elio’s thin protruded hip bone. Flexing his fingers inside him involuntarily. Thankfully Elio doesn’t seem to mind, his legs falling open lax as his body slowly accepts the stretch of Oliver inside him.

It’s the most beautiful thing Oliver had ever seen.

“Mm ready” Elio slurs, body and mind drunk on the unknown feeling.

He smiles, it’s warmer than a summer solstice sun. Elio is divine is all his nature, his body, his lips, his thoughts. Oliver prides himself in being so lucky.

Just for tonight.  
He maneuvers Elio’s teenier legs around his waist as he slides up the mattress. Absentmindedly nudging Elio’s white underwear off the bedside with his toes. It surprises them both when their cocks slide together, both hard and wet against their chests.

When he cups Elio’s cheek it takes all his will power to not let the words he hasn’t put much thought into slip out.

I love you.

So he doesn’t, but he admires the supple skin of Elio’s doll face, wide eyed and beautiful.

Elio runs a hand across his face to match, his fingertips grazing the stubble on his chin.

“Oliver” Elio sighs, soft and happy. Quiet and sated.

He leans down past Elio’s face, his face catching in the crook of his bony shoulder and sharp jawline. He mouths the expanse of his arched neck, suckling kisses that won’t bruise.

Ripe like a peach, sweeter and brand new.

Oliver can feel the slight pull of Elio smiling, he does too. He caresses the underneath of Elio’s thigh, pressing it flat against his chest while the other remains parted but pressed up against the outside of Oliver’s thigh.

A snick of the lube opening makes him shift, feeling the trail of Elio’s wet clammy lube slick hand trailing down to grasp him. Elio strokes his a couple times, just for convenience and not really to pleasure. Oliver is more than sure he’ll find enough of that inside Elio anyhow.

“Yes?” Oliver whispers, his cock aligning with the crease of Elio’s crack.

“Yes” Elio hums back, even nodding slightly for good measure.

Oliver’s heard thuds a little faster in his chest, beating against his ribcage like a bat trying to escape. His own fingers wrap around his base. He slides it against Elio’s opening, letting the warm head just rest there for mere seconds before pushing in.

It’s like staring god in the face, entering Elio. It’s a sensation he’d never felt anything was ever comparable to. The tip pops in luckily, but it’s slow. So very slow before any more inches could even properly fit inside the boy.

“Elio” he groans, inhaling and exhaling heavily in his ear, his cheek already getting clammy against the brown curls,

“Ah-Oliver” Elio replies, breathe getting caught in his throat.

Oliver dares a glance up, it’s lucky he can even keep himself together when Elio looks utterly debauched. Elio’s lids are shut, his brows and mouth tight like his jaw. He’s stringed together like everything is too much around them, and it is for the both of them.

“Baby” he says, gripping Elio’s face to get a better look at him.

When Elio finds it in him to open his eyes they’re blown dark. All blissfully painful. It’s a mix Oliver thought wasn’t possible. Elio made the impossible possible.

His hips press deeper even without trying to do so. It seems to have a more positive effect this time. Elio’s hands unclenching from the sheets and gathering into a stroking motion in Oliver’s hair, then down to his shoulders. Like he’s trying to soothe himself through Oliver.

“It’s okay” Elio whimpers, his thighs shaking around Oliver’s sturdy hips. “Please.”

Oliver gasps softly as Elio pushes his pelvis upwards towards him, making him slide much deeper.

It’s the tightest body he’s ever been inside of. It’s the dreamiest boy he’d ever met. Elio’s the most cherishable moment he’ll ever remember.

It’ll be a memory. But he’s so glad it happened than not.

“So good baby,” he whispers heatedly, mouthing kisses along Elio’s jawline, “so good for me.”

Elio moans to that, or the shift of his hips pressing balls deep inside him. Either way it’s the loveliest thing that ever graced his ears.

It’s like that from there on. Soft and gut fluttery deep. He feels the tingles down to his toes as he fucks in and out of Elio’s much smaller frame. Like somewhere somehow the gods chose this destiny for him. That he was meant to do this. Meet this extraordinary boy and hopelessly fall in love with him.

Elio makes the prettiest noises every time Oliver is all the way inside. Like a choir to Oliver’s soul that he wishes would never ever stop. A broken record that’d he’d love to hear never ending.

“Oliver, oliver, oliver” Elio half moans and half whines. The back of his knobby knuckles pressing into Oliver’s neck, their foreheads meeting sweatily.

Their heavy breathes are flooding each other’s space but they both wouldn’t change the position for the world.

The sound of their sex in the silent house is eerily humorous if he wasn’t love drunk of the staccato of whimpers falling from Elio’s pouty lips.

“You feel so good,” he promises with a peck, “so perfect, baby.”

He thrusts and thrusts and Elio claws everywhere. From the length of his back and then towards the pale sheets again. He looks especially beautiful with Oliver’s hand resting along the curve of his narrow throat. The hand making Elio appear so small.

With the steady heat building in both their stomachs from the steady, soul crushing rhythm Elio finds purchase in digging his nails into one of Oliver’s shoulders. It stings deliciously, short bitten jagged nails making pink little crescents into the skin.

“I’m gonna, I’m gonna-“ Elio gasps out, his body turning shuddery on every jab of Oliver’s larger hips.

“Good- please baby” Oliver encourages through his panting breathes, stroking down the precious curve of Elio’s cheekbone. “C’mon baby, sweetie” he moans, feeling Elio’s body do the telltale sign of orgasming. His toes curl, mouth falls lax and open, his body, his ass clenching tightly around him while he shakes all over. Little pretty whimpers leaving his soft throat as wetness spreads between their stomachs. Sticky and warm. It’s a gorgeous feeling Oliver never wants to forget.

He comes seconds after that, too. Oliver fucking into his pliant body at a record speed, he couldn’t stop with this boy, his amazing willing body and his soft little caresses as he watches Oliver finish inside him with adoration spilling from his gaze.

Oliver groans, hips stuttering against Elio’s softer, petite ass and holding there. Keeping his cum inside the boy, making him wet and filthy inside and his.

-  
After wiping their selves off with Oliver’s button up, he glances back over, seeing Elio’s cheek mushed up prettily against the pillow, soft breathes escaping his barely parted lips.

It’s a heartbreaking image. An image that Oliver is too aware of being impermanent.

“I’m so lucky to have found you, my sweet Elio.” He sighs, long and forlorn.

Silence, a gust of wind flies through the window curtains.

“but.. I’m so tragically unlucky to lose you” he admits, breathlessly to the cool silent room. His thumb digging softly into the tender rise of Elio’s belly, feeling him breathe evenly, in and out.

Elio stays sleeping peacefully.

Oliver exhales quietly, his chin pressed up against the top of Elio’s curled hair as he lies down besides his boy, pulling him into his chest for safekeeping.


End file.
